Season 1: Rise of the Snakes
This article is about the season. For the episode, click here. Season 1 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Rise of the Snakes, was preceded by the Mini-Movies, and succeeded by Season 2. Each of the four original Ninja were the focus, Pythor served as the main antagonist, and the Serpentine were the villainous faction of the season. The Green Ninja was the mascot. Official Description Since Lord Garmadon’s disappearance from the Underworld, NINJAGO Island has been at peace, but the young ninja have grown lazy. While Garmadon lurks in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike, the ninja meet his young son, Lloyd, who carelessly unleashes a fearsome new enemy upon NINJAGO Island – the ancient tribes of the Serpentine. The leader of the Serpentine, Pythor, hatches an evil plan to bring back the legendary, all-consuming snake, the Great Devourer. Story The Ninja are relaxing. But trouble is slowly brewing. . . . Young Lloyd Garmadon wants to be evil like his dad, but wherever he goes, those Ninja mess him up. Having unwittingly released the Serpentine, he ends up being the Green Ninja. Meanwhile, Garmadon is back, mostly out of concern for his son. The season is also highlighted by the discoveries of True Potential, the search for Fang Blades, and the Great Devourer. Episodes Cast *Acidicus - Paul Dobson *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Skalidor - Michael Dobson *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Sets *9440 Venomari Shrine *9441 Kai's Blade Cycle *9442 Jay's Storm Fighter *9443 Rattlecopter *9444 Cole's Tread Assault *9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush *9446 Destiny's Bounty *9447 Lasha's Bite Cycle *9448 Samurai Mech *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider *9450 Epic Dragon Battle *9455 Fangpyre Mech *9456 Spinner Battle Arena *9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball Spinners *9551 Kendo Cole *9552 Lloyd Garmadon *9553 Jay ZX *9554 Zane ZX *9555 Mezmo *9556 Bytar *9557 Lizaru *9558 Training Set *9561 Kai ZX *9562 Lasha *9563 Kendo Zane *9564 Snappa *9566 Samurai X *9567 Fang-Suei *9569 Spitta *9570 NRG Jay *9571 Fangdam *9572 NRG Cole *9573 Slithraa *9574 Lloyd ZX *9579 Starter Set *9590 NRG Zane *9591 Weapon Pack Legacy Sets Winter 2019 *70665 Samurai Mech *70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile *70668 Jay's Storm Fighter *70669 Cole's Earth Driller *70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu *70679 The Ultra Dragon *70680 Monastery Training Notes *This is one of two seasons to contain 13 episodes, with Season 3 breaking the trend with 8 episodes. *This is the only season in which the Golden Weapons appear in every episode. *This season reveals multiple things about the Ninja: **Zane is a Nindroid. **Cole is a dancer, like his father. **Jay was apparently born in a junkyard. **Lloyd is revealed to be the Green Ninja in episode 10. *It is revealed in Season 8 that during the Great Devourer's rampage on Ninjago City, Harumi's parents were killed in the destruction, leading into her transformation into the Quiet One. *Cole mentions Clutch Powers in the ninth episode, referencing the 2009 LEGO movie, LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers. *The Ninjas' four Elemental Dragons—Flame, Wisp, Shard, and Rocky—left the Ninja in the third episode, only to return in the season finale, now as the Ultra Dragon—a hybrid of all four Dragons. *The identity of the Green Ninja (being Lloyd) was accidentally revealed in February of 2012, two months before the actual reveal episode, "The Green Ninja" was released. This was due to LEGO Toy Fair picture leaks, revealing the LEGO set, 9574 Lloyd ZX. *This season has two arcs, "Rise of the Snakes" (episodes 1-6), and "Search for the Fangblades" (episodes 7-13). Focus Characters *This is the only season where all four original Ninja (Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole) were the focus Ninja (not counting the Mini-Movies). **Although the four original Ninja were the focus Ninja, Nya and Lloyd also played a vital role. **The four original Ninjas' focus was their True Potential in episodes 7-10. *Kai was the focus Ninja in episode 10. *Jay was the focus Ninja in episodes 3 and 8. *Zane was the focus Ninja in episodes 2 and 7. *Cole was the focus Ninja in episode 9. *Lloyd was not a Ninja in the beginning, but his identity had changed several times throughout the series. **Lloyd was an antagonist in episodes 1-4, but he became a protagonist starting from episode 5. **Lloyd was revealed to be the Green Ninja in episode 10, which was vital to the whole story. **Lloyd was the focus character in episode 10. **Lloyd did not show an appearance in the main title, but the Green Ninja is seen in the beginning of each episode. *Nya was not the focus character, but her identity of Samurai X was also a vital story line in episodes 5 and 6. *Wu also had some capacity in the show (like his past with Garmadon in episode 7 and Wu versus Pythor in episode 12), but the appearance of Wu was less than the six main characters. Antagonists *Pythor served as the main antagonist of the season. Other important antagonists include Lloyd (episodes 1-4), Slithraa (episodes 1-2), Skales, Fangtom, Skalidor, Acidicus, Lord Garmadon (episodes 8-13), and the Great Devourer (Episode 13). *The Serpentine were the villainous faction of the season. The Skulkin appeared in Episode 11, but not as antagonists. Episodes LEGO Ninjago - Season 1 Episode 1 Rise of the Snakes Full Episodes English Animation for Kids LEGO Ninjago - Season 1 Episode 2 - Home - Full Episodes English Animation for Kids LEGO Ninjago - Season 1 Episode 3 - Snakebit - Full Episodes English Animation for Kids LEGO Ninjago - Season 1 Episode 4 - Never trust a Snake LEGO Ninjago - Season 1 Episode 5 - Can of Worms LEGO Ninjago - Season 1 Episode 6 - The Snake King LEGO Ninjago - Season 1 Episode 7 - Tick Tock - Full Episodes in English LEGO Ninjago - Season 1 Episode 8 - Once Bitten, Twice Shy - Full Episodes in English LEGO Ninjago - Season 1 Episode 9 - The Royal Blacksmiths LEGO Ninjago - Season 1 Episode 10 - The Green Ninja - Full Episodes in English LEGO Ninjago - Season 1 Episode 11 - All of Nothing LEGO Ninjago - Season 1 Episode 12 - The Rise of the Great Devourer LEGO Ninjago - Season 1 Episode 13 - Day of the Great Devourer Full Episodes English Gallery IMG 3032.JPG|Promotional image for Rise of the Snakes IMG 5163.JPG MoS1GarmadonShadow.png MoS1WuShadow.png MOS1Mountain.png MoS1WuMeditates.png MoS1Monastery.png MoS1ColePizza.png MoS1WuCord.png MoS1JayDX.png MoS1ColeHappy.png MoS1PizzaSword.png MoS1Dragons.png MoS1FourDragons.png MoS1IceEarthDragon.png MoS1ColeDX1.png MoS1DragonZane.png MoS1JamanaVillage.png MoS1JamaApproach.png MoS1JamaSweetShop.png MoS1Shadow.png MoS1LloydArrives.png MoS1DX.png MoS1DisgracedLloyd.png MoS1CandyNinja.png MoS1Prophecy.png MoS1ProphecyRead.png MoS1ColeDX.png MoS1IceDragon.png MoS1LightningDragon.png MoS1JayNunchucks.png MoS1KaiWonders.png MoS1HypnoTombEntrance.png MoS1HypnobraiTomb.png MoS1HypTombSnakes.png MoS1LloydUnleashed.png MoS1JayWrap.png MoS1ColeScythe.png MoS1KendoKai.png MoS1JaySitsOut.png MoS1ColeVZane.png MoS1Hypno1.png MoS1VillagersHpno.png MoS1CandySpree.png MoS1Staff.png MoS1Slithras.png MoS1JamanaFountain.png MoS1SkalesHypno.png MoS1HypnoCole.png Ninjago-MoS-Season-1.jpg MoS2MonTVRoom.png MoS2Postman.png MoS2EarthDragon.png MoS2Mon1.png MoS2Mon2.png MoS2Falcon.png MoS2MalmanDelivers.png MoS2Treehouse3.png MoS2Treehouse2.png MoS2SkalesSlithraa.png MoS2MezmoSign.png MoS2Treehouse1.png MoS2MezmoSlug.png MoS2MezmoTable.png MoS2LloydCage.png MoS2MonRuins.png MoS2SlitherPit.png MoS2Mezmo.png MoS2Rattla.png 1senseiwualarm.png 2kaiawakens.png 3zanethroughfloorboards.png 4colecleaning.png 5garagesale.png 6kaizanecleaning.png 7jaycolekaicleaning.png 8videogames.png 9jalopyappears.png 10greetings.png MoS3ParentsArrive.png 11reunion.png 12familytour.png 13colestories.png 14edednaleaving.png 15throughthegraveyard.png 16fangpyretombentrance.png 17lloydsurrounded.png Nfangtom2.png 18homesweethome.png 19edworking.png 20fangtomlloydarrival.png Nfangtom3.png 21edednasurrounded.png 22zanekaijay.png 23sickwisp.png 24sadcole.png 25travelingtojunkyard.png 26jaysuspicious.png 27chainedup.png 28wreckingball.png Nfangtom4.png 29jayfangpyre.png MoS3Snappa.png 30nyasenseiwu.png 31defeatedsnappa.png 32fangpyrerobot.png 33jayinsidewreckingball.png 34robotdefeated.png 35fangpyreretreat.png 36jayedednacole.png 37unlockedninjavehicles.png Fangtom6.png 38fangpyrevehicles.png 39antivenom.png MoS3EndaNya.png 40fixingthebutton.png 41takingflight.png 42greatestinvention.png 1Kailloyd.png 2Lloydcole.png 3Lloydjay.png 4Zanelloyd.png 5Arguing.png 6Lessonbook.png 7Thebridge.png 8Climbing.png 9Insideconstrictaitomb.png Skalidorzane.png Skalidorcole1.png 10Kaispitta.png 11Kaihallucinating.png 12Coleandzane.png 13Ninjasinking.png 14Thesamurai.png 15Approachingthesamurai.png 16Thediningroom.png 17Inthebridge.png 18Offthebounty.png 19Inninjagocity.png 20Serpentinegathering.png 21Camouflage.png Snike1.png 22Swinging.png 23Onthesnowmobile.png 24Pythorandskales.png 25Lloydcomesin.png 26Rubbersnakes.png NinjaBet.png Skales kewl.png 185px-Bytar1.png|Snake crowd cheering City ouroboros1 ep.6.png|Ouroboros 3Con.png Arcade7.png Skalidor reacting to the Sacred Flute.jpg|''"My ears!"'' DevourerStatue.png Cole6.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h11m52s782.png Bounty6End.png 6Toothbrush.png 1Zaneunderwater.png 2Resurface.png 3Praisingzane.png 4Kaihotcoals.png 5Jaythunderstorm.png 6Coleweights.png 7Bowing.png 8Sorrowfulwu.png Youngwu2.png 9Lostkatana.png 10Garmadonbitten.png 12Senseiwuleaving.png 13Serpentinemeeting.png 15Noticingfalcon.png 16Throughtheseaofsand.png 17Throughthesnow.png 18Holdingthefalcon.png 19Noticedbyjuggernaut.png 20Juggernautattack.png 21Juggernautdefeated.png Workshop.png Workshop3.png 22Purchasingtea.png Zaneopenchest.png 23Zaneupset.png Treehorn1.png Zanecooking.png Drjulien.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h18m21s504.png Falcon1.png 24Zanetruepotential.png 25Serpentinediscovery.png 26Serpentinecheering.png 27Portal.png 28Lordgarmadon.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h20m37s576.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h18m21s504.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h16m02s733.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h12m52s198.png 20180719 222637.png Season1ROTS.jpg Video de:Staffel 1 Category:Seasons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon